Snow skis typically consist of a pair of long, flat runners formed of word, metal, or plastic that curve upward in front and are attached to a boot for gliding or traveling over snow. Alpine and downhill skiers use their skis to glide down snow-covered slopes while cross-country skiers laterally traverse, climb, and slide down the slopes.
The speed at which a ski glides over the snow is determined by the friction between the base or running surface of the ski and the snow, the force with which the skier propels himself, and the slope of any hill the skier may be on. After a period of use, the running surface of the skis becomes scratched and rough, thereby increasing the friction between the snow and the ski. The increased friction reduces the gliding speed of the ski on a slope and increases the amount of effort required by the skier to push himself and the skis across the snow.
One method used by skiers for reducing the friction between the ski and the snow is to apply a waxing substance to the running surface of the ski. This waxing substance may be in a solid or liquid form. In most cases, the substance is a form of solid wax. This waxing media is generally applied by the skier to the running surface of the ski prior to use. One method for applying wax is to simply palm the wax into the base of the ski. The wax is rubbed into the ski with the palm of the hand using firm pressure to create high friction. The wax is then buffed with a brush, again using hard pressure.
However, with most hydrocarbon waxes, the most effective method of application is done with heat from an iron. The heat from the iron causes microstructural expansion of the running surface that enables greater absorption of the molten wax. With this method, one or more bars of hard wax are held against the hot iron so that the molten wax is dripped onto the ski. The iron is then applied to the molten wax to iron the wax into the ski. The wax on the ski is then scraped. Scraping done while the wax is liquid or warm tends to clean the ski base. Scraping after the wax has cooled to room temperature allows the wax to bond better for a more lasting effect. Special waxes such as those used for racing take extra time ironing to achieve maximum wax penetration. The result of this waxing method is a smooth thin layer of wax on the base of the ski.
A major drawback in making a single, time-consuming application of the waxing substance is that after gliding a short distance, the waxing substance is substantially removed from the running surface of the ski. Friction is then increased between the ski and the snow, requiring another application of the waxing substance. However, in cross-country skiing, it may be desirable to have as much friction as possible to improve traction. Thus, it is desirable to have a device that enables selective application of the waxing substance to the running surface of the ski to control the degree of friction. Consequently, there is a need for a user-controlled snow ski waxing system that enables lubrication when the ski is in use.